Thunderstruck
by OmoMeowth
Summary: MikeXHaley.


Mike looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes. He gave an ironic chuckle. Toes aren't exactly funny, and wriggling them doesn't change the fact. Yet, he was still sitting there, at the edge of his bed, with nothing better to do, completely consumed by their allure.

The rain was beginning to pick up again. Thunder cracked the sky and light filled his room for some immeasurably small amount of time. It was late. Already past one o'clock. Maybe it wasn't that late for a weekend, but with school the next day…. Ugh! He could already feel it. Prying himself from his soft, warm sheets; forcing his head to remain up, lest he fall back into dozing. He decided to focus on his toes again. The last thing he wanted to think about was waking up for school – scratch that, the last thing he wanted to think about was school in general.

He heard a creaking noise from behind him. He whipped around and spotted his sister: one hand on the door knob, the other clutching the hem of her nightshirt. At first he was confused. Why would she be bothering him at one o'clock in the morning? How would she even know he was awake?

And then he noticed that look in her eyes. It was a peculiar concoction of timidity, helplessness, and stubborn pride. It was a look he had seen before.

"… Haley?"

She gave him a slight, almost imperceptible nod.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away, unable to answer. Her cheeks were burning and her toes were wriggling in the plush carpet below. Mike smiled softly.

"You know you're getting too old for this, right?"

"I don't do it every night!"

"Pssh, practically."

"N-no! Only when it's thundering really bad!"

"Uh, or when you have a bad dream. Or whenever you feel like it."

"What? Whenever I feel like it?" She asked, offended, proving to Mike the accusation was completely true.

"Yeah, like you really have as many bad dreams as you claim. I mean, most of them you forget."

"… Fine, if you don't want me in here I'll leave!"

"No, no, no, no!" Mike laughed. "I didn't mean it like that! Come on, you can join me."

She didn't move. She frowned and looked down at her toes.

"Pleeeeease?" Mike faked a frown.

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive."

"…?"

"Haley, look, I love it when you spend the night with me! It's nice having company; especially when I'm sitting here awake anyway."

She contemplated the situation for a moment before tentatively moving forward and taking a seat on the bed. Mike had already turned back around and returned to starring at his now scrunched up toes.

"So, what are you doing?" She stretched out on the bed.

"Hmm? Just thinking."

"… About what?"

"Huh. I'm not really sure."

"You're not sure what you're thinking? But… you're thinking it. How can you not be sure what it is?"

"I don't really know." He chuckled. "You don't ever have any times where your mind kinda wonders from topic to topic?"

"Yeah, but then I'm thinking about a lot of things. Not nothing."

"Heh, I guess you're right…."

There was silence for a moment, but Mike quickly broke it.

"No. No, actually, this is different. See, I feel like I'm thinking about nothing. Like there is this notable amount of inactivity going on, you know? It is just… empty. Just totally void."

"That's kinda weird."

"Yeah, I guess. But it's relaxing sometimes."

"Hmm, does it let you get away from stress and stuff?"

"Yeah, I don't have to worry about anything because I'm not _thinking _anything!"

"I sure wish I could do that."

"I'm sure you can. You just… haven't."

She didn't respond. Sometimes Mike had a habit of carrying on conversations in very 'fresh' directions – or at least that is how people close to him described it. It wasn't a complete lack of social skills or anything like that, it was just an odd habit of… being odd. Maybe it explained why he didn't have so many friends?

Anyway, it didn't matter. She was used to it, and kinda liked it. Somehow, it helped them converse. It was funny that even with all the time they spent arguing and fighting, she had an easier time talking with him than with anybody else. There was this deep connection between them, and she couldn't figure out if it was an inability to get along with others, or just a really solid relationship with her brother.

"What about you? What are you thinking about?" Mike was already lying down next to her, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"You."

"Me? What about me?" He chuckled again.

"I don't know. How weird you are."

"How weird… Wow, that isn't very nice." He feigned a frown and looked over at her.

"… Well, it isn't a bad thing." She wriggled her toes nervously.

"It's not? Why? Isn't being called weird usually bad?"

"I don't know! You're just… really sweet to me." She could feel herself blushing. Saying he was 'nice' was hard enough, but that particular word – 'sweet.' It took a lot, but she knew Mike deserved it.

"Aw, thanks!" Mike couldn't stop himself from blushing a little too. "But you're my baby sister; how could I not be sweet to you?" He teased.

"Ugh! I hate it when you call me that!"

"Heh, I know. But I love watching you squirm."

"Hurr hurr," she mocked him. "Yeah, whatever."

"Ha, ha, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine."

They spent the next few moments in silence. Mike's hands balled up as he gave a heavy, nervous swallow.

"So, uh, I could make it up to you if you want."

"Huh?"

"You know, for always calling you a baby."

"Make it up to me…? How?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't know. There isn't much I could do, but I was thinking maybe… a foot massage?" Mike's heart was racing and he did his best to hide his heavy, anxious breathing.

"A foot massage?" She blushed at the mere mention. Maybe she suspected something?

"Yeah, come on. You ever had one before?"

"No, not that I can remember… But I'm kinda paranoid about my feet. I mean, having people touch it."

"Bssh, so is everyone. That's only because you aren't used to it. Trust me, after one of my foot massages, you'll be happy you accepted it."

"Huh… Well, I mean, you're my brother, so I guess it isn't… too weird?" She seemed hesitant.

"Good enough for me!" Mike smiled at her and sat up. He got off the bed and walked to the edge. Haley watched her brother, more than a little concerned at how this 'foot massage' was going to feel.

"It's a little difficult to reach your feet from here." He was already on his knees. "Grab some pillows and scoot up a little." She did as he said, too weirded out to even question the 'short' comment. Mike didn't waste any time. He gave her little time to prepare, and little time to back out.

The initial contact caused an embarrassing muscle contraction all over her body; including in the one place Mike would see it: her feet. No matter how much she tried to prepare herself for that inevitable touch, having someone's hand squeeze her foot was just too bizarre!

Making the situation worse was her 'outfit' - if you could even call it that. She was wearing nothing but a long, sky-blue t-shirt that normally came down to about mid-thigh. Unfortunately, 'scooting' closer to Mike had caused the shirt to ride up slightly. It wasn't very far, but when the original placement is barely mid-thigh, there isn't exactly much leeway.

Haley squirmed nervously. She couldn't get over the sensation Mike's hands left crawling about on her skin. Not to mention, the poor job her shirt was doing at covering her lower body was becoming increasingly annoying. She wanted to adjust it, but doing so would automatically draw Mike's line of vision to her crotch. She didn't even know why, she just knew it would. Maybe it would be voluntary, maybe it would be involuntary, she wasn't sure; all she knew is that he _would_ look.

It was odd she cared so much… Walking around naked was about just as common as walking around dressed in Roseville. It was just that clothes had this aura of sexuality to them. They covered the body and made it mysterious. It was like make-up, masking imperfections and creating a more ideal image. It made the natural-look more intimate and private, especially for felines like her, who never went out exposed.

Sure, Mike had seen her nude before, but it had been a long time since. Mom barely got to see her without clothes on anymore, and that was only during sudden or unavoidable moments. Mike seeing her was on another level of weird and embarrassing. If only she had worn some underwear or something… Then again, that probably would have been worse. Some boxer shorts would have been nice, but all of her panties either had frilly laces, girlish designs, or, God forbid, stains.

"_Ugh! I have to fix this!" _She looked down at the hem of the nightshirt, subtly, trying to not draw Mike's attention away from her feet. She was slightly disturbed by just how much of her thighs were visible. She could only imagine Mike's perspective; one cock of the head and he would have a straight shot right up to her groin. If only she could have crossed her legs, or maybe even closed them! But Mike needed her feet to be at least slightly spread apart, which meant that even with the shirt pulled all the way down, he would still be able to see.

Though, she could only focus on one issue at a time. Her most immediate concern was getting the shirt back to its original position. She realized that the entire mental ordeal was pretty pointless and that she was completely overreacting; she just couldn't stand the thought of Mike seeing her exposed body… She didn't want him to realize how ugly she was.

Then again, did it matter?

There was a thing she had recently noticed about herself. She had a strange compulsion to act and dress better, in order to impress him. She wasn't sure why. She just felt extra self-conscious around him and wanted him to think highly of her. What if he looked up her shirt, and, despite how insignificant such an opinion would be, he found her ugly? What if he found her as ugly and flawed as she found herself?

She couldn't stand one more moment of deliberation. She grabbed the edges of the shirt and pulled downward. Sadly, since she was sitting on the fabric, it did nothing. She quickly did it again, but pulled harder and forced herself to bounce on the bed, so the shirt would slide a little easier.

As she had suspected, there was a momentary glance, an insignificant second where Mike's eyes traveled up her legs – the legs that were just too big for her to be comfortable - rubbed against her thighs – thighs that made her feel grotesquely over-weight – and impacted with her crotch – the same privates that she thought were ugly. Their eyes met, and he looked away like nothing happened; but she saw it, that slight tinge on his cheeks. He was embarrassed for have even seen her like that. She was disgusting!

"You know," Mike spoke up. Haley swallowed, waiting for the worst (but knowing her fears were misplaced). "You have beautiful feet."

She gave a sharp inhale and hoped he didn't hear it.

"Oh… Uh, thanks." She had beautiful feet… Maybe that was the only thing he found attractive about her.

Ugh! What was she saying? Found attractive about her? It was her brother! He wasn't supposed to find anything attractive about her.

Then again, she could still be pretty to him, couldn't she? She could just be nice to look at; maybe as nice to look at as he was to her… That wasn't weird, was it? To just want to look good for someone you truly respect?

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"… Do you think I'm ugly?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know… I just, I was just wondering." She refused to look him in the eye.

"No, really, Haley, why would you ask something like that? You have no reason to feel ugly."

"… But I do."

"Haley." He softly gripped her heel. "I think you're beautiful, okay? And I'm sure most boys your age would agree."

"…"

"What? You don't believe me?"

She sighed. "I just… I don't know! I don't know, maybe you're right, maybe I'm hot, but I don't feel like I'm hot! I feel like I'm… like I'm just… disgusting!"

"Shhh! Try not to be too loud, you're gonna wake Mom or Chris."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine… Now, look, I'm sorry you feel like that, and I wish there was a way I could make you feel better, but I just want you to know that I think you're beautiful. I can't speak for you, but it is how I feel. I don't know if it's any sort of consolidation, but… I just wanted you to know that, alright?"

There was a brief silence. Mike started to speak, but Haley interrupted him.

"Thanks for saying that, Mike. You're a… good brother. A sweet one." She forced a smile.

"Heh, thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a massage to continue…" She kinda wanted him to stop, but he seemed to be having fun, so it didn't seem right to ask. She laid back on the bed and tried to push her stresses to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think of her spread legs, her ugly body, her low self-esteem, or the weird sensation in her feet. Maybe she could think of nothing.

Hmm, that foot massage was starting to feel kinda good…

With her lying on her back, Mike indeed had a straight shot up her legs. He desperately tried to focus on her feet, but his gaze kept drifting to the side, peeking up her shirt, admiring that intimate area. He couldn't see anything but fur, but it still appealed to him. His sister was always so conservative – especially for a girl in high school! She really had no reason to be…

He caught himself. Whenever his thoughts started going in a bad direction, he always tried to think up or spot a distraction. Then again, there he was, eyes glued to his sister's crotch… There wasn't much diversion possible.

It didn't matter, though. It wasn't like he was attracted to her. He simply found himself fascinated by the sight, since she was so often clothed!

Was it really even that big of a deal? Girls walked around without clothes all the time; this was no different. He simply…

He tried to convince himself that his erection was from her feet; that it was only the feet that turned him on. He couldn't deny attraction in some way to his sister, but maybe being attracted to the only the feet was better in some indiscernible way. He didn't want his sister; he just wanted her perky, little toes. That wasn't so weird, was it?

Fuck. Of course it was! If anything, it was worse. And still, he was staring up her legs with no shame, wanting to crawl on top of her and feel her body, to feel her hand run down his body, to feel her teeth biting down on his lip…

He almost moaned out loud. The sensation in his groin was overwhelming. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure – but mostly pleasure. Pleasure and guilt. A lot of guilty, actually. But a lot of desire too. He looked at her feet again. God, he loved her feet. He loved feet in general, but her feet he loved extra. They were just so perfect, so flawless, so… wrong.

He leaned forward, and for an immeasurably small frame of time, a length of time somewhere between a flash of lightening and the crack of thunder, his lips opened and he put her big toes in his mouth. He quickly withdrew and continued the massage. She sat up slowly.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Huh?" He asked innocently.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Did you just… suck my toe?"

"Um… what?"

"I just felt something warm and wet on my toe, and I think… a tongue?" Her cheeks were glowing and she looked more than a little confused.

"Uh, I don't think so, no. Yeah, no, I don't recall doing that."

"Alright… You're, uh, sure?"

"Haley, really?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Heh," She chuckled, a bit awkwardly. "I guess it _is_ kinda weird."

"Yeah, I mean, that's ridiculous!"

"Ha, yeah. I mean, you know all you would have to do is ask."

Mike was about to laugh. To agree and perpetuate the lie. But she caught him off guard.

She laid back down without explanation.

"Wait, what does… that mean?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked? What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I was just teasing."

"Oh, uh, alright."

"But, I mean, all I was saying is like, you could ask for something like that."

"Ha, what, you would say yes if I asked you to do that? I mean, I wouldn't, but if I did?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask."

Mike's heart was beating so heavily it hurt. Was she serious? Was real life happening before his very eyes? Maybe it was a trap. Maybe she just wanted him to admit it… or maybe she was serious.

Shit. What if she _was_ serious? That would be worse than the former. God, if she said yes… What if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her… – though, he didn't really want her! It was just observation! Innocent fascination!

But what if she wanted it too? Fuck. He was sick. It was Haley. His baby sister. She didn't want that. She wasn't some sick fuck like him.

"Alright, I'll bite… No pun intended."

"Yeah?"

"Can I… suck your toe?" He laughed.

"Hmm," She seemed to consider it. "On one condition."

"Uh, yeah?"

"I want you to stand up after you do it."

"You… want me to stand up?"

"Yeah, that's it. Just stand up in front of me."

"Oh, uh, I don't know…"

"Look, that is the one condition. You have to do it if you want to suck my toe."

"I, uh… Why do you want me to stand up in front of you?"

"Just curious."

"About what?"

"Heh, the thing your hesitation has already told me you have."

Mike blushed and thought for a moment. If he did this, there was no turning back. He could never undo these actions. He would have to live with them forever.

But if he said no, he would most likely lose his opportunity forever… But, was that such a bad thing?

"I…." He paused for a moment. "Okay. I'll do it."

"… You will?" Haley seemed surprised. In an instant, her confidence faded and she became as nervous as him. For a second, Mike was so offset by her sudden change in demeanor he had, for a moment, started to think it was all a joke.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "I'll do it."

"… Alright." She replied meekly. She was good at flirting, but anything beyond that was still petrifying.

He kept massaging her foot, looking at her toes, nauseating excitement churning in his stomach. From somewhere deep outside the walls of his house, he could hear animals crying. He could hear a flock of crows chirping unnaturally loud. They were looming over the innocent animals. They were watching the animals die.

He went forward and kissed the tip of her big toe. His lips spread and her toes entered his mouth. It was a dream come true. To be sucking his sister's toe… He never wanted anything more. He never wanted anything more taboo. He felt wrong, and sick, and disgusting, but… It just felt so right.

His tongue slid along her foot, tickling and caressing her toes. He suddenly became aware of how dark the room was… He could barely see her face. He could barely see the pulsating erection by his thighs. The dead silence of the room was broken by only that of the dying animals somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind.

He stopped.

His mouth came off her foot, and he looked up.

They made eye contact. Mike hesitated. The room smelled heavily of fish… so heavily it almost took on the scent of burning plastic. His eyes were heavy and bloodshot with exhaustion. What was he doing? Why was he standing? His sister was going to see his erection. She would know the truth if she saw that…

They spent several moments standing at ends, Haley staring at her brother's member, her brother incapable of moving. There was no telling how long they remained silent and still, because time stopped.

Haley pulled up her nightshirt and let her finger slide between her legs. Mike couldn't look away from her now – openly – visible crotch. With no hesitation, she let her fingers slip through the furry wall and penetrate her privates. She started to touch herself, biting down on her lower lip, staring at her brother's erection. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red, and she looked as if she could pass out any second.

Mike stood there, awkwardly watching her, too intimidated to move a muscle. But watching her was making his member throb painfully. Seeing her fingers disappear into tempting hellfire was too much for him. He felt his eyes watering at the sin he had begun to commit. Though, he still hadn't done it. He had only thought about it. Which was worse.

Finally, his hand got to work. He started to pump: at first slowly, but soon the speed picked up. They were both watching each other, eyes sometimes meeting in an awkward, yet poignantly sexual orgy of decadent desire.

He watched his sisters eyes alternate between being open and closing shut. Her breathing, much like his, was beginning to pick up. She was nearing climax, just like him… He could tell.

She was starting to moan. It was softly enough so no one in the house was bothered, but it was loud enough so Mike's sensitive ears could just pick it up. Each little nuance of her voice was perfectly cute, and perfectly delicious. He felt his groin already starting to burn. How… embarrassing. He was already about to ejaculate.

Then again, she couldn't blame him. It certainly wasn't under normal circumstances.

He stifled a grunt as the passionate sensation overwhelmed him. He tried to keep pumping, but his wrists locked and he couldn't move his hand. He felt warm semen spraying out on his bedsheets, almost hitting Haley. Or maybe it did; he couldn't really tell in his euphoric superillusionment.

The world went black for a moment. Everything became the feeling. The same feeling he sacrificed everything for. Haley was there, too. Watching him shoot off onto the bed was too much for her. She was barring her teeth, shaking erratically, losing the ability to conceal her moans.

She out a low, sustained whine. She stopped for a second. And it came out again.

Finally, she swallowed and her hand stopped moving. Her fingers slid out of her vagina and her eyes closed.

Nobody said or did anything for a number of seconds. They were still recovering from their respective, but equally shattering, orgasms. They were still fathoming their actions. They were still considering the consequences of their decadence.

Haley let her body fall flat on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and Mike joined her.

"Did that really just happen?" Haley spoke up.

"Yes, it did."

"… Why?"


End file.
